matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Flood's Errand (Episode 5.1)
Tyndall: Warrior, while we can't trust the Merovingian to do anything but act in his own self-interest, it appears that this time, we need his help. If Niobe has been trapped in a partitioned construct, only the Merovingian has the expertise to find her. The Council realizes that this puts Niobe at a certain risk from the Merovingian himself, but sheâ?Ts surely doomed if we donâ?Tt have his aid. The Merovingianâ?Ts controller, Flood, has asked for another meeting to gather details. It seems that the Merovingian is interested in Niobe after all. Tyndallâ?Ts operative arrives at the second meeting with Flood. Once again Flood is guarded by two Blood-Drinker exiles. Flood: We might be willing to work with you on this little Niobe problem after all, operative. Oh, payment... I really canâ?Tt say as yet. We donâ?Tt know the extent of the problem. Thatâ?Ts what youâ?Tre here for, eh? Now, stop blabbering and listen. We will require scans of certain data clusters in the city. These clusters have node links to the area that disappeared with Niobe in it in Ueno. Donâ?Tt ask me how I know this: I know because it is my business to know. You will go to certain locations and collect data using this device. The Zionite operative takes a device from Flood to make the scans with. Flood: Itâ?Ts nice to see that you can follow simple commands. Congratulations. Now run along; weâ?Tll send the scanning coordinates to your operator. The Zionite leaves the meeting with the scanner in hand. Tyndall calls her operative to offer support for the mission. Tyndall: I know itâ?Ts gailling to follow Floodâ?Ts requests, Warrior, but remember that Niobeâ?Ts life depends on it. Theyâ?Tve also requested our archived scans of the meeting area, which our intel group is sending to them now. The operative arrives at the first location. However the entire area is covered by Anomeâ?Ts supporters. Before completing the scan, the Zionite defeats each and every Anome supporter. The operator notices how well connected Anomeâ?Ts people are, and suspects them of using the cheat codes themselves. With the scan complete and all of Anomeâ?Ts followers defeated, the operative leaves the area. Tyndall: Keep on it, Warrior. Youâ?Tve got one more location to scan with that Merovingian device. Anomeâ?Ts followers definitely seem to be targeting you. Weâ?Tve also had reports that theyâ?Tre out in force in Ueno. They seem to be trying to trip up anyone attempting to rescue Niobe. Along the way to the second location, the Zionite operative is caught by an ambush by Anomeâ?Ts men. Focusing on the task at hand, the operative wastes as little time as possible as the ambush is fought off. Once again Anomeâ?Ts supporters are defeated and the Zionite continues to the second location. The second location is also guarded by Anomeâ?Ts supporters. The operative enters a room with a sealed door on the other end. Inside the room the operative engages several of Anomeâ?Ts supporters. However, this time in the middle of the battle the operator calls his operative to report an unsual oocurance. Operator: Code flux! Something just popped into that room. Trying to resolve it... Oh, no. Not that guy. Where did I put my aspirin... Standing at the centre of the room, in all his beachwear glory, is the Effectuator. The Effectuator: Hey! Whoa! Hold up! Careful with that device of mine, buster. Those things donâ?Tt come cheap. You obviously need some help, so Iâ?Tve taken the liberty of cracking the seal on the far door over there. Now get in there, and get scanning! Rrrrawr! With the door unsealed and Anomeâ?Ts men killed, the Zionite enters the now unsealed room. Inside is an Effectuator clone. The scan is completed. The Effectuator #2: If you werenâ?Tt so ugly, I could just kiss you! That was the data we needed, good work! Operator: And if he wasnâ?Tt insubstantial, you could give him the beating he so richly deserves! The Effectuator #2: Iâ?Tve got to hand it to you, chum; you ainâ?Tt bad with a node trace scanner. You should think about hooking up with the Merovingian. He knows how to pay for skills like yours. The Effectuator: Ooh, delicious data. Yeah... Yeah, this is looking good. The operative leaves the second location with the data acquired. Tyndall calls to update the operative. Tyndall: It looks like the Merovingianâ?Ts group is satisfied with the information theyâ?Tve gathered from us; Flood had requested another meeting. Youâ?Tre to return the device to him. Maybe now we can find out if theyâ?Tre going to be willing to make a deal with us. The operative meets face to face with Flood once again, who is with his usual entourage of Blood-Drinkers. The operative presents Flood with the scanner device. Flood: Hm, yes. Good work. I didnâ?Tt think you had it in you. The data you collected shows conclusively that our dear Niobe has indeed been partitioned off into a separate construct simulation. Quite remarkable, actually. We believe our man, the Effectuatorâ?"oh, youâ?Tve met? â?"will be able to locate and take control of this construct...for the right price. Haha! Oh, dear, no; Iâ?Tm not going to waste time haggling with the likes of you. Zion will need to put up a better showing than that. Weâ?Tll get back to you. Bye-bye now. In disbelief, the operator quickly calls the operative. Operator: That arrogant son of a--! So heâ?Ts going to keep us cooling our heels while Niobeâ?Ts dying in a construct somewhere! Tyndall: Iâ?Tm sure the Merovingian wonâ?Tt keep us waiting long. He knows that if Niobe dies, he has no deal to make with us. Remain vigilant, Warrior. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1)'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.1) Category:Episode 5.1 Missions